Torque bars are extensions which fit between a tool such as a torque wrench and a bolt, nut, or the like. There are several problems related to the use of telescopically extendable torque bars. One problem is that the bar often is not extendable in increments small enough to satisfy a diversity of needs. Another problem is that it is often difficult or time consuming to change the amount of extension from one length to another. A further problem is that the bar often can not accommodate a substantial applied torque.
U.S. Patents have issued for several extendable torque bars which exhibit one or more of the deficiencies described above. U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,930 to Clothier et al. discloses an extensible torque bar which is extendable in increments defined by a ball bearing and accommodating elliptical depressions in the torque rod. The increments in which this bar may be extended are limited because of the distance that the elliptical depressions must be spaced apart in order for the apparatus to operate. The strength of the bar is limited because the torque which would be applied from a tool such as a wrench to the torque tube is applied to the torque rod only through a square engagement member of limited size. This square engagement member engages the torque tube only along a very small portion of its length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,677 to Rossini discloses a torque bar which is not easily extendable over large increments. The extending shaft is extended by turning an adjustment nut or screw. This adjustment nut or screw must be turned many times to accomplish anything other than a very small change in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,670 issued to Raymond discloses a torque bar which is not easily extended. In order to extend the bar, it must be detached from the tool with which it is being used and a screw driver, allen wrench, or similar device must be inserted into an end of the torque sleeve to turn a screw that is embedded in the end of the elongated torque member.